Scandal In The Ministry
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When her relationship with John is reported in the paper, Amelia has to face losing the career she's worked her whole life for. At odds with John, will she get her life back on track?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Scandal In The Ministry**

* * *

"You said you understood," she hissed, holding the paper in shaking hands, her eyes boring into him.

Amelia was quite sure she'd never been so angry in her life. He didn't even look sorry! He could have ruined everything!

"I said I understood," he replied, folding his arms. "I didn't say that I agreed to it. You didn't even give me a choice, Amelia!"

She shook her head, her eyes dropping from his face to stare back at the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"I just don't understand why you would… why would you do this?"

"Because I love you," John snapped. "Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, without hiding! Because I don't want to be your dirty little secret for the rest of our days!"

Throwing the paper on the table, Amelia grabbed her cloak from the back of a chair.

"So you thought you'd interfere with my career and have me waiting at home like a good little wifey," she sneered. "Go to hell, John."

John was left alone in his flat, with nothing but a headline in the paper glaring accusingly at him.

He'd really messed up this time.

…

Whispers followed Amelia around the Ministry for weeks following the scandal in the paper. She pressed on, always her best, most competent self when in public, always with her head held high and her shoulders back.

She hated that people were talking behind her back. She was observant enough to know that as soon as she walked out of a room, the rumours and laughter broke out in her absence.

There was nothing she could do, of course. She was faced with an inquiry and, worst case scenario, she could lose her job entirely. She was helpless to stop what was happening.

John had ensured that.

Just thinking his name made her angry. She was angry because she felt like he'd betrayed her confidence in the worst way, but she was also angry because despite it all, she missed him.

She still loved him.

She lay alone in her bed at night, tossing and turning, cold without him beside her. The heat of the summer air wasn't even affecting her anymore. Missing him was like missing a part of herself.

She shook the thoughts away. She didn't have time for them at the moment, she had more important things to worry about. Namely, saving all she'd worked for over the years.

She could miss John later, in the privacy of her own home, with a bottle of Gin and a hangover potion waiting for the morning.

…

The letter came before she was expecting it. A summons to a hearing, a hearing that she'd find out the fate of her career at the Ministry.

Logically, she knew that she was going down. She'd had 'dalliances' with a subordinate. She couldn't help but snort at the wording in the letter.

Dalliances. They'd had more than a dalliance or two, they'd had a two year relationship.

Had.

She still hadn't spoken to him. He'd tried to talk to her a few times at work, but she'd glared at him until he left her alone. He had attempted to access her flat, but she'd changed her wards to not allow him entrance.

He'd even attempted to send her letters, but she had sent them back, unopened and unread.

He wanted to explain, but really, what possible excuse could he have for giving the paper an expose on their relationship.

Their _against the rules_ relationship.

Putting on her best robes, Amelia brushed her hair up into a tight bun. It was time to face the magic. If she was about to be fired, she would at least look good while she did it.

…

"After you," he murmured, stopping to allow her to step into the room before him.

John barely refrained from rolling his eyes when Amelia swept past him without a reply, she didn't even look at him.

He knew he could have handled the initial conversation better, but he couldn't help his temper where Amelia was concerned. He was sure it was part of her appeal; the way she could rouse him like no other.

With her glaring and throwing accusations at him, he hadn't been able to think it through properly, hadn't been able to tell her the _reason_ he'd given the papers the story.

Now, she wouldn't even give him the chance to explain.

…

Amelia listened as the official went over the reasons for the inquiry. She sat poised in her seat, ready to defend herself but not to deny the accusations. She wouldn't lie to save herself.

As angry as she was, she wouldn't deny John.

She could feel him sitting in the seat beside her, though she refused to make eye contact with him. She knew, as soon as their eyes met, she would cave.

When he cleared his throat, interrupting the official, she couldn't stop herself from turning his way. What was he planning now?

"Can I just put this in simple terms?" he asked, continuing before the official could reply. "The problem is that Amelia is my superior, and we shouldn't be having a relationship?"

"Well, that is the main -"

John cut the official off. "Then if I was to put my notice in, right now, Amelia wouldn't be in danger of losing her job, or getting a demotion, correct?"

"As it stands, the misdeeds have already been done," the official replied stiffly, taking a second to push his glasses up from where they'd slid down his nose. "That being said, should you decide to take yourself out of the situation, Madam Bones would be allowed to continue in her post."

"Then consider this my official notice," John replied instantly.

Amelia blinked. "But… you love being an Auror."

He turned his head to meet her eyes. "I love you more."

"John -"

"Is that your decision?" The official interrupted, sounding like he was ready to be done with the matter.

"It is," John replied certainly. "For the good of the Wizarding World, because without Amelia Bones, the DMLE would be screwed."

Amelia shook her head. She would admit to feeling confused. After he revealed their relationship to the world at large, why would he now step back for her to keep her job.

"You could move to the Academy," she offered. "Teach the rookies?"

John's eyes lit up as he looked hopefully from her to the Official, who offered them both a small smile.

"That is an acceptable compromise," he murmured, jotting it down. "Your position will be changed by Monday at the latest," he added, nodding to John. "That concludes the hearing, I'm glad that the Ministry isn't losing either of you."

Amelia shook the Officials hand, smiling briefly at him, before she allowed John to lead her from the room.

"Will you let me explain now?" he asked as the door closed behind them with a soft click.

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I… I, ah…"

"I know, Milly. I missed you too."

…

Later that evening, Amelia lay in front of the fire, a glass of wine on the table beside her. John stroked her hair, her head comfortably on his lap.

"It really was an impossible situation," she'd agreed with him when he explained what had happened to her.

The Prophet had managed to get pictures of them being intimate. She knew that neither of them would have survived such a scandal. John had been given a head's up from one of the staff on the printing team and had talked the editor into trading the photo's for an interview.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" she'd asked, when he finished explaining.

"I knew how you'd react," he admitted. "I didn't really think it through to be honest, and you were already in a bad mood when you got home and I didn't want to add to it. I just… I'm sorry."

Amelia knew that he'd done his best, and she couldn't really ask for better than that. She'd followed his apology with one of her own, knowing that she'd been hasty in freezing him out.

"I love you," she murmured tiredly, her eyes falling shut.

She heard him chuckle, and suddenly the room was chilling. Opening her eyes, she saw him putting his wand away, and realised he'd spelled the fire out.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go to bed. I don't know about you, but I haven't been sleeping so well without you to keep me warm."

Amelia smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Last Ship Standing** \- Alone / Wand / Scandal

 **Roald Dahl Day Event** \- Word Prompt; Impossible - Tickets Used - Observant / Heat / Summer / Helpless / Interfere

 **Ways To Say 'I Love You'** \- 13. "After you."

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- 181. Gin

 **Friends Competition** \- S3ep25 - Write about a Minor Character

 **One Character, One Prompt** \- Amelia Bones / Best


End file.
